war is a drug
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Hinata odia el corte de las alas sobre el aire. Gaara odia todo. ;hinatagaara.


Primer fic oficial que escribo de Naruto. Ya por fin me estoy viendo el anime.

* * *

><p>(<strong>&amp;<strong>)

Hinata creía estar enamorada, así como un montón de gusanos comiéndose sus intestinos, así como el pecho caliente, la sangre como si estuviera sobre su piel, tibia y escurrida. "¡Este ramen está delicioso, Hinata que buena cocinera eres!" Naruto hablaba rápido y tenía este cabello rubio como el maíz, con puntas que iban a todas partes como si fueran matas y unos bichitos que vivían en su cabeza. No, no eran piojos, eran, bueno, nudos pero Naruto los sabía lucir, ya saben, era un chico extrovertido. Hinata se sonrojaba porque Naruto tenía esta sonrisa gigante que parecía comérsela convirtiéndola en fuegos artificiales que explotaban cada vez que la miraba con esos ojos de cielo abierto, pulcros e intensos. Naruto era algo así como su amor platónico y Hinata se sentía así como líquida cada vez que Naruto aparecía en su apartamento saltando y comiendo y reparando allí y allá.

(**&**)

Cuando pasan los pájaros volando sobre su cabeza su cuerpo entero tiembla. El sonido de sus alas cortando el aire le hace sentir enferma, como si en algún momento el cielo se caerá sobre ella aplastándola dolorosamente. Hinata se sienta afuera de la biblioteca porque debajo del techo no se escucha nada. Cuando recuerda el sonido siente como si unas garras filosas estuvieran aruñando la carne interna de su tráquea. Frunce la boca pero no dice nada: su voz siempre le ha parecido ajena, no es de ella, las garras que no la dejan hablar. Parpadea y aparece un chico al frente de ella, con la sangre escurriéndose entre sus traslucidas mejillas y con un color de ojos como los suyos: el iris escurriéndose a saber por qué trauma. Siempre es algo doloroso porque alguien con el color así todo descolorido es porque es una persona torturada que poco a poco se va desvaneciendo por el odio y el dolor que lo corroe por dentro; un ácido que desfigura lentamente.

Él se sienta al frente suyo y Hinata se da cuenta que el chorro de sangre sale de su coronilla, como si el cabello se le estuviera regando sobre la cara. El efecto del profundo rojo sobre el pálido blanco de su piel le da un efecto espeluznante y Hinata siente como las garras se le clavan más adentro, así como que _te mueres y nadie se dará cuenta. _Traga hondo y vuelve a su lectura, aunque los dedos le tiemblen ligeramente. Las letras se vuelven borrosas y- ¿las pesadillas nunca se irán? Hinata levanta la mirada cuando siente esa horrible sensación de que alguien la está observando y es ese muchacho con los ojos desgastados que la estaba mirando como si fuera algo de comer, eh, no, si fuera algo sexual no sería algo tan terrible, en realidad, era algo muy… caníbal.

(No, definitivamente nunca se irán)

(**&**)

Hinata nunca se movió de allí. Primero porque le parecía grosero y segundo porque el cuerpo no le respondía. Hinata sufre un problema terrible y es que parece que su alma estuviera encerrada en un cuerpo que no le responde, una ropa que parece porcelana en vez de músculos y grasa. Un mimo atrapado en un ajetreo de aleteos y voces ruidosas que se alzan sobre el sonido del mar. Un mimo que es confundido con las paredes de los frívolos edificios.

(Ella no está helada, el mundo es demasiado pesado para poder mantener a una chica que es tan efímera como el polvo)

De repente Hinata siente que alguien la empuja tan fuerte que cae de rodillas contra el asfalto. El pecho se le oprime y pumpumpum el corazón tan rápido que le duele como si fuera astillas. Siente como le jalan la bolsa bruscamente y cuando logra levantar la cabeza, aparece una sombra y lo agarra por detrás.

-pumpumpum. El corazón tan punzante, tan doloroso, tan veloz que quiere salirse, duele, duele, duele y-

Es el chico de ayer. Tiene su brazo agarrando el cuello de aquel hombre, pero no deja de mirarla. –pumpumpum- Hinata traga hondo y recuerda la sangre espesa y la mirada desgastante. También que ese fue el chico que le rompió unas costillas a Naruto-kun y ay, el corazón le asfixia como una bola de espinas. Hinata tiene los dedos temblorosos por el repentino golpe y porque ese chico le da miedo, así de simple.

"Levántate, solo fue un empujoncito."

Hinata lo mira con los ojos abiertos temerosos pero logra controlar el temblor de sus huesos y así poder levantarse. Se alisa la falda con las manos pequeñas y nerviosas.

"G-g-g ¡gracias!" exclama con rabia al no poder decir una condenada palabra sin trabarse. Las garras hincándole duramente la garganta.

"Solo propínale un jodido puño."

Ella frunce el ceño confundida. Mira al tipo entre sus brazos y tiene una mirada de incredulidad que solo hace que el ceño se le acentúe más. No es como si ella fuera la gran luchadora, pero detesta sentirse subestimada… y más aún no poder demostrarlo.

"Sé que lo quieres hacer, lo sé desde que te vi ese día."

(Tu cuerpo que parece ser demasiado pequeño pero demasiado claustrofóbico para ti. Las heridas que disfrazas con soledad y aquella ausencia de voz, lo sé)

Hinata lo entiende a medias, porque siente el corazón subiéndole por la espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cerebro donde el cráneo se le va crujiendo sonoramente. El vómito que parece avecinarse y mucha mierda más. En serio, el pumpumpum en los oídos es bastante desesperante.

N-no, no quiero hacerlo.

(¿y si mis manos se rompen? ¿qué hacer después? No hay nadie aquí para curarme.)

"Sólo hazlo, es una relajante experiencia."

Hinata lo mira por primera vez y el azul escurrido le da una seguridad que nunca antes había sentido. En realidad sí, Naruto tiene un azul tan intenso que todas las células de su cuerpo se calientan al verlo. Esa energía, como sol. Pero esta es otra clase de seguridad, esta parece salida del odio y de la complicidad. Tangible y sangrante.

Mira sus manos y luego los cierra en puño.

Pumpumpum.

Un paso. Dos. Tres.

Pumpumpum. .

El brazo levantado y el puño que se estrella en la mejilla.

Pum

Pum

.

.

.

Los nudillos rojos y los huesos laxos.

.

.

.

Pum

.

El corazón reventado.

(**&**)

Él se llama Gaara. Hinata lo supo porque después de haberle estampado un puño al ladrón, Sakura había llegado exaltada y la había cogido de los brazos como si quisiera protegerla y entre esas había dicho su nombre. Verán, Sakura es la chica que admira desde que tiene memoria. Tiene esa explosividad que pega y también tiene este bosque incrustado en sus cuencas. Sakura sabe que Hinata es bastante debilucha y trata siempre de protegerla como si fuera su hermanita menor. Hinata se remueve incomoda cada vez que ella se lo dice porque de alguna manera Hinata le tiene cierta envidia. No es como si fuera algo grave, pero es como tener la mente de un gris sucio. A veces se blanquea, otras se oscurece. En este caso se destiñe manchoso como el agua sobre una pared.

(Hinata que ama a Sakura, tan bonita con su cabello rosado colorido y sus ojos brillantes. Tan nítida, felicidad. Hinata que de alguna manera quiere succionarle un poquito su alma)

"Evita el contacto con ese chico raro Hinata, es un sociópata bipolar que se la pasa peleando con Sasuke-kun y Naruto; es,,, es un suicida" le dijo cuando llegaron a la casa de Hinata. Ella había asentido con fervor luego de escuchar la advertencia-orden de Sakura. Sinceramente ella tampoco quería volver a tener algún contacto con ese pelirrojo pero algo dentro de ella se había roto de una manera placentera. La adrenalina bañando sus huesos y las células nerviosas explotando quisquillosas por todo su cuerpo.

Él se llama Gaara y Hinata decide decir su nombre cuando él se sienta al lado suyo. Hay una banca y un montón de palomas comiendo del maíz que un anciano tiró. Hinata había agradecido internamente al abuelo porque no quería que las palomas tomaran vuelo. Hacían unos extraños ruidos con sus gargantas pero esto no era tan desesperante si evitaba mirarlos a los ojos. A esos puntos azules. (Y de todos modos, ¿por qué el azul duele?) Esa sensación de que alguien le sacará sus ojos. Los pajaritos, los cuervos, quién sabe, pero algo la asecha y su sangre que se escurrirá por sus mejillas. Así como su papá tendido en la calle. La sangre por todas partes y ese horroroso aleteo de los pájaros por todas partes. (Cállensecállensecállense) el ruido de sus alas cortando el aire y las jaulas que se movían violentamente. Las plumas cayendo sobre la sangre y sus oídos a punto de explotar. (pumpumpumpumpumpumpum)

Las lágrimas escurriendo el iris.

Se llama Gaara y Hinata ve por un momento a su papá tendido entre el maíz. Parpadea y cuando Gaara lanza una piedra a las palomas, su cuerpo entero tiembla cuando éstas alzan vuelo. Él fija su mirada inexpresiva en ella y frunce el ceño.

"Te asustan los pájaros."

(¿él la entendería?, ¿él si la vería en medio de la autopista, allí, frágil y rota, un poquito dolorosa, un poquito fría? ¿Si la notaría a pesar del amarillo fogoso y del verde absorbente?)

"S-sólo la sensación."

"¿Cuál es?" (algo morboso escarbando entre las raíces rojas, ¿tal vez el placer, tal vez la necesidad de pintarla?)

"Muerte."

(Dolor-Paranoia-Desesperación-Soledad)

Hinata decide mirarlo por primera vez. (¿Me sacará los ojos?) Tiene unas bolsas debajo de los ojos cargando muchos monstruos y la mirada seria. (Tal vez es un asesino frustrado o un bonito extraterrestre repudiado. Podría adoptarlo como mi cachorrito, tal vez si no me diera tanto miedo)

Yo lo escucho todo el tiempo.

A Hinata las piezas del corazón comienzan a vibrarles entre los pulmones. Muy lentamente conteniendo las ansias, porque en algún momento comenzará el frenesí y los miedos que se irán momentáneamente. Él que conoce sus pesadillas y puede controlarlas. Puede dominarlas (o enseñarle a sacar placer de sus pesadillas)

Naruto no le exorcizará los miedos. Y ella nunca será de color.

(**&**)

Gaara está como loco. Hinata lo comprueba una vez cuando armó una pelea en un bar de muerte. Ella estaba con un vestidito azul y la piel tan pálida que daba frío de sólo mirarla. Ella que por fuera se veía de cristal y por dentro sus pedazos resonaba entusiasmados por la adrenalina. Gaara la había agarrado de la cintura y la había metido a la pelea. Las botellas volando por encima de sus cabezas y la sangre que salpicaba y todo lo que se estrellaba. Todo era una masa de carne y demencia, las venas expandidas y la sangre que hervía. El delirio manejando sus cuerpos como si de una droga se tratara. Hinata descubrió allí en medio de aquella guerra que el dolor se convertía en placer.

(Ella se vio disfrutando de la locura, así como que las pesadillas se volvían borrosas y el cuerpo tan fuerte y tan caliente.)

Cuando lograron salir, Gaara tenía la cara ensangrentada y ella tenía un grueso hilo rojo escurriéndole entre la cara. Las pestañas temblorosas y los ojos abiertos de una manera dolorosa. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada y los huesos flojos y cálidos.

"Pero qué bonita estás." le dijo mirándola seriamente. Ella parpadeó y se sonrojó furiosamente.

"¡G-g-gracias!."

Gaara se acercó y le cogió sus mejillas, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus manos. La piel enrojecida y caliente, todo tan caliente. El rojo que siempre ha sido bonito y las manos húmedas y tibias. Hinata se sintió libre de su empaque de carne y huesos, sólo un alma titilante y chispeante, una pequeña luciérnaga en manos de un agujero negro.

(¿Cuál de los dos va a ser el primero en comerse al otro?)

Él está loco. No parece, lo está. Hinata siente a veces miedo pero éste ya no asusta, sólo emociona. Las pesadillas siguen pero al menos ya no les tiene miedo, sólo un latido constante que suena húmedo cada vez que Gaara la mira con ese hambre destructivo, sólo _te quiero ver roja Hinata, tan roja que mis ojos puedan reflejarte._

(suena tan bien, suena perfectamente bien

_¿Tú puedes oír mi corazón?_

_Está en piezas_

_En mis venas_

_En mis huesos_

_Está en tus dedos_

_Y en tu piel_

_Está ahí_

_Y es palpable_

_Duele_

_Duele tan bien_

_Deliciosamente bien_)

(**&**)

Algún día Gaara la besó. Fue húmedo y un tanto volátil. Se había inclinado y por un momento sólo le había robado su aliento. Los labios de Hinata habían temblado ansiosos. Cuando Gaara la besó, un pliegue, dos pliegues, un ligero mordisco y un roce de su lengua sobre sus labios, Hinata supo que nunca había estado enamorada de Naruto.

Porque Naruto sólo era todo lo que ella quería tener, todo lo que la felicidad se suponía que era. Cuando ese día Gaara decidió colocarle su mano sobre su pecho, con los ojos abiertos sin dejar de observar como ella disfrutaba de su contacto, Hinata se sintió plena, tan viva. Sólo allí, enfundada en un vestido rojo y sus ojos que se reflejaban hasta el infinito con los de Gaara.

Impredecible. Gigante. Peligroso. Revoltoso. Garrafal. Así era ese infinito, tan inmenso que era imposible hallarle una luz de salida.

Hinata creía estar enamorada de Naruto. Los ojos vidriosos que no podían ver por la luz tan intensa que era Naruto, tan resplandeciente. A veces la felicidad no es como la imaginas.

(Gaara está dentro de su sangre)

(**&**)


End file.
